A Lone Star
by toxicthoughts89
Summary: Angelina Johnson and George Weasley meet after the Battle Of Hogwarts. How does their friendship begin after the death of Fred Weasley. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I sadly own nothing but my creativity.


A lone tear glistened down her cheek as she rushed to wipe it away. "It can't be that hard," she re-assured herself. "You just need to find your place amongst everyone else." She battled with her vulnerability. It was only the second day of her new job and already she could sense the feeling of loneliness and solitude that would follow the next few years of her life. She found it difficult to fathom how other people were fine with doing things themselves all alone. She never used to be this girl. She always had tons of friends; what changed now she asked herself time and time again. Only problem was she couldn't even find one answer that justified everything. The one significant event in her life that had somehow altered her way of living was the Battle of Hogwarts. Up until then she was travelling the world and keeping up with all her friends.

By chance she had been in London the night her coin had changed numbers, summoning all the members of 'Dumbledore's Army' aka. DA back to Hogwarts. The entire battle was still a blur to her as she tried hard to erase the gruesome events from her memory. Erasing events though wasn't the only hard thing in her life. Continuing on after losing someone was even harder.

Fred Weasley was the only person who had simply asked her to the Yule Ball, signalling the start of their relationship. He was someone she trusted, admired and of course loved. Their relationship had progressed through the years at Hogwarts since the Yule Ball and even after once Fred and his twin George had started their own joke shop, 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.' She was always a frequent customer there; her relationship with Fred and her friendship with George often led her there.

"Angelina," George Weasley stepped into view. His ginger hair was easy to spot and he was smiling at her now but she knew it wasn't his trademark smile. Since the battle of Hogwarts, George had never been the same again and that wasn't a surprise. The impact of losing his twin brother was something she, Angelina Johnson could never imagine.

Fred's death had been excruciatingly hard on her the first couple of months following the battle but now nearly a year later she was trying to step back into the world again. After months of isolation she needed to face people again. She had to change what she had become. She had to become what Fred would've wanted for her.

Walking through the quiet corridors she listened to the echo of her shoes on the marble floor. Surrounded by serenity she longed to hear his laughter. That was a sound that always seemed to make everything okay. She couldn't get a potion right in school; he'd tell her a joke and she'd be okay. Gryffindor were being beaten by any other house team; he'd make an insult about another player and she'd be okay. He was always there to make it okay. Yet when he needed someone to save him—no one was there.

After the battle once she had returned to her apartment in London she had tried hard to avoid anyone especially if they knew of the bond she and Fred had shared. She wanted to live on the happy memories yet every time she heard someone say anything in a pitying tone the memories all turned black and she was overcome with hatred and resent for everything that happened. One day though George had landed on her doorstep, giving her a heart attack when she had peeped through the curtains. For a split second she believed that the months after the battle had all been a dream and Fred was here, he was still here with her! It was when she had opened the door and seen the hole that took the place of his right ear that she realized it wasn't Fred but George instead.

George had quickly become her best friend as his visits became more frequent. Angelina longed for company and George was one of her closest friends during their time at Hogwarts so it deemed fit that even after everything he remained there.

"Wait up," he called out, snapping her out of her thoughts once more.

"Sorry George I forgot you were here," Angelina smiled.

"Didn't think I'd let you do this all alone now did you?" George nodded, catching up to her. "The reason I found this job for you was so that we could both work together."

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' had taken the back burner for George Weasley since Fred's death. Being inside the joke shop brought back memories of Fred and how the two had come up with each and every product in that store. Ronald had since taken over the shop, leaving George free to pursue other opportunities. Ones such as his new position as comic relief writer in the Quibbler.

He had overheard Luna Lovegood's father, Xenophilius Lovegood, mentioning that he needed some more writers over at the Quibbler and George had realized it'd be the perfect place for Angelina and himself to start fresh. He had been looking for something that could distract him and he wanted her to be with him as well. Angelina had been recruited as the Sports writer and so they were both heading in on their second day of work, both equally nervous and excited.

"Thanks again George, I wouldn't have done this without your help." Angelina nodded as they both pushed open the glass doors into a buzzing room of reporters and other people associated with the Quibbler.

George shook his head. "I should thank you Angelina for helping me too,"

"With what?" Angelina asked as she stepped into her tiny cubicle right next to Georges'.

"Fred..." George didn't need to say anymore. Angelina understood completely. There was always this unspoken understanding between the two of them. Fred's name didn't need to be said but whenever it was it provided a level of comfort for the two knowing someone else remembered him just as much as they did.

Angelina stepped out of her cubicle and came to George, putting her hand lightly on top of his. "It's what friends are for." George nodded and she smiled before returning to her cubicle.

Neither of them knew it but they were embarking on the start of a fresh new relationship. All they needed was the right moments and the right approach to keep their friendship blossoming into something more. What was that something more? Angelina found out months after those first few days.

"Oi Angie!" George snuck his head over the flimsy wall that separated their cubicles. "Did you wanna hear the new piece I'm working on?"

"Not now Weasley." Angelina's voice came muffled and George realized it was because her head was buried under her desk.

Angelina suddenly heard a loud laugh and frowned before quickly rising and seeing George's head above the wall, laughing as if he'd heard the funniest joke ever. She didn't realize why but seeing him laugh like that just brought back all the memories of when she had been out on the Quidditch pitch with both of them and they had been cracking jokes continuously, of course earning the disapproval of the Captain then, Oliver Wood. Oliver had never been one for joking around during anything to do with Quidditch. Quite a shame really, Angelina thought, as the Weasley twins both did perfect mimicry of their Scottish Captain.

It was as if the cloud parted just to give her a glimpse of sunshine before forcing her into the dark shadows again. Before sentencing herself to being alone again, she lifted her spirits or at least attempted to. If love was a universal emotion why couldn't she feel it? All she could feel was the trembling in her heart as her eyes glazed over with tears. George's laughter seemed to rush all around her, and the warmth she could feel was familiar. It was as if Fred was there with her; finding happiness in Georges' happiness. It was then that she realized what she was meant to do all along. Find happiness within others. George was laughing unashamedly and she was smiling now gradually, accepting it. It was the only way she could find the right happiness to bring light back into her otherwise gray world.

"Come on, you'll enjoy." George's voice was going for the teasing tone and despite the deadline Angelina was working against she couldn't resist.

"Alright then," she sighed in what she hoped was an annoyed tone.

"You won't regret it," George said happily, pulling a chair around the corner. He held out the parchment in front of his face, not letting Angelina glimpse at it. "It's called 'Bedside Companions',"

"Interesting title," Angelina nodded.

"Why thank you Angie. Your praise truly does warm the cockles of my heart," George grinned.

"Get on with it Weasley," She grinned back.

"Alright, so Susie's husband had been slipping in and out of a coma for several months. Things looked grim, but she was by his bedside every single day. One day as he slipped back into consciousness, he motioned for her to come close to him. She pulled the chair close to the bed and leaned her ear close to be able to hear him. "You know" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears, "You have been with me through all the bad times. When I got fired, you stuck right beside me. When my business went under, there you were. When we lost the house, you were there. When I got shot, you stuck with me. When my health started failing, you were still by my side. "And you know what?" "What, dear?" she asked gently, smiling to herself. "I think you're bad luck."" George looked at her with an expectant smile only to get a small shake of her head. "What? You don't think it's good?"

"I think it's brilliant, it's just degrading woman." Angelina shrugged before disappearing behind her side of the wall again.

"Is not." George said instantly.

"No?" Angelina smiled. "Then change the characters."

George pondered over this before answering. "It won't seem as funny,"

"Try it," Angelina shrugged.

George mentally repeated his joke to himself with the characters switched and groaned to himself. "And you're right again Angie."

"Too bad I didn't make you bet me something for it," She smiled over the wall.

"How about dinner?" George's voice carried over the wall.

"What?" Angelina frowned.

"Dinner, you know where two people eat a meal together in this case an evening meal? Say tonight after work?"

The silence prolonged between them until Angelina finally answered. "All right then,"

George jumped up instantly and glanced over the wall at her. "Really?"

Angelina shrugged. "Why not?"

George quickly made the corrections on his parchment and rolled it up; handing it to the tiny Northern Pgymy owl that was perched silently at the edge of his desk. The owl would carry it up to the printing section of the magazine and that was it for George's work.

"Let's go then." George stood happily.

"What? Now?" Angelina glanced around the room, surprised at how empty it was. "Has everyone left?"

George nodded. "Let's go," he held out a hand for Angelina to take.

She hesitated, wondering what this would mean for her future. Taking George Weasley's hand and accompanying him to dinner; was that wrong in any way? Was she taking the wrong step? Angelina closed her eyes briefly and in that split second a face came into view and she knew who it was. Fred was there in her mind. His presence was always lingering around her. Silently she asked for his opinion and when her eyes opened, she saw George's outstretched hand and without another doubt she grasped it.

George smiled at this and led her out of the room. The two of them walked down the quiet corridor, hands still clasped together.

"So why George?" Angelina asked halfway through their dinner.

Up until know the conversation had flowed easily about nothing in particular though, just random things about the Quibbler and how the Weasleys for coping with the news of Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry's upcoming nuptials.

"Why wha—Angie?" George asked his mouth filled with spaghetti.

Angelina made a disgusted face at George and shook her head. "We'll talk later." She let out a giggle before continuing to eat her food.

She was genuinely happy today for the first time in a really long time. She was smiling and laughing at his jokes, as unhumorous as they were at times. Yet she still found herself enjoying the time she spent with him. George was so similar to Fred yet they were starkly different in some aspects.

Once George had pushed away his plate he raised his eyebrow at her. "What were you asking?"

"Why did you decide to ask me out tonight?" Angelina reached for her water goblet.

A cheeky grin came onto George's face. "Did I ask you out? I was under the impression this was a bet."

Angelina stared at him for a moment before throwing her napkin at him and laughing. "Don't you toy with me."

Suddenly George's expression went somber as he looked at her. "Wouldn't dream of it Angie."

Angelina grew warm from the candle light and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. There was a second meaning behind George's words and Angelina understood it but she wasn't sure if she wanted to accept it yet.

Their friendship was casual, easy, and informal and she liked it that way. She didn't know if it was right to want to progress in their friendship. George was Fred's brother, his TWIN brother. Angelina had gone to the Yule Ball with Fred. She had shared things with Fred that she had never told anyone. Somehow a part of her felt as if she was betraying Fred's memory by even having thoughts about George in this way. Another part of her knew though, Fred would understand and Fred would be happy seeing the two of them becoming each others' companions. She didn't know which part was more potent though and that thought scared her.

"What are you thinking about?" George finally broke her dazed thoughts and stared straight at her with his hazel eyes.

Angelina shrugged. "Just things from 'ere and there."

George smiled. "I know you better than that. Tell me what you were really thinking."

Angelina nodded, trying to find the courage to say what she was about to. "About Fred, and what he would've wanted for his friends and family after he..." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

George sighed before placing his hand on Angelina's. "You knew him. He'd want everyone to be happy cheerful and always smiling, like he was."

Angelina shook her head at him. "Like you both were."

George shook his head and frowned. "That was before, this is now. It's too different."

"George, Fred wouldn't have wanted you to suffer."

"I'm not suffering." George sighed. "I'm conflicted."

"About?" Angelina asked, inching her chair closer to him.

"It's been a year and a half, and it still feels like just yesterday—how do I know when I should move on?"

Angelina smiled. "You should move on only when you feel it George. Rushing these feelings would be manipulating them something he wouldn't want."

George nodded. "It's like I want to be happy but I feel like even thinking that is a betrayal to him."

Angelina agreed. "It's not though don't you see? Fred would never think that. He didn't even understand the meaning of betrayal; his heart was too good and pure."

"He—he'd understand?"

Angelina sighed, squeezing George's hand. "Yeah, he would."

George nodded. "Thank you Angie, for being in my life."

Angelina smiled. "Could say the same to you no? You've become a habit in my life George. I honestly can't imagine a day where we don't speak to one another."

"Feeling's mutual Angie." He smiled.

Unknown to them Fred Weasley's ghost was still watching them as it had done for the past year and a half. He had been overlooking two important people in his life, ensuring that they'd have each other in the future. With another wide smile his ghost fluttered upwards towards the sky breaking all his barriers and bonds.


End file.
